Thiol-terminated polythioethers are well-known to be useful in aerospace sealant applications. Aerospace sealants must meet a number of challenging performance requirements that including adhesion, tensile strength, elongation, fuel resistance, and high temperature stability. Typical polythioether-based sealants are characterized by a relatively short working time of less than 12 hours.
Thiol-terminated polythioether-based sealant formulations exhibiting extended working time and that cure rapidly at the end of the working time are desired.